Masters and Servants
by BlueFeatheredRaven
Summary: Prompt - Oz is always the dominent one making Gil feel good when they secretly make out, but the loyal little servant want's to be the one to make his master feel good for once. - OzXGil


Hi everyone! ^_^

I wrote this fanfic for the Pandora Hearts Kink Meme and since people liked it I thought I would get an FF account and share it here as well. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Masters and Servants**

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Gilbert knew that the first time, Oz had only kissed him out of desperation.

It was shortly after the incident with Zai Vassalius, and though he wore a smile to cover it up, Gil could tell his master was hurting, and it pained him to know he was not able to do anything.

One evening, when the boys had been in the library, Gil had tripped backwards as a result of one of Oz's pranks and banged his head quite harshly against the corner of his master's study table. Oz had knelt down in front of his servant and placed his hand lightly over Gil's, which clutched his pounding skull tightly, and asked if he was alright. Gil had raised his head and met his master's eyes, honestly touched by his concern, and felt his heart flutter, as it often did when Oz was around. Then his master's smile faltered and his eyes flickered with something Gil could not identify.

In the same moment Gil had raised his hand to touch the blonde teen's shoulder and voice his concern, Oz had appeared to fall, the hand resting on the back of Gilbert's head pulling the servant's face forward, his other darting forward to rest on the floor by his servants side as his lips collided forcefully with the younger boy's mouth.

Gil had not missed the shimmer of unshed tears in his master's eyes.

It was desperation; spurred on by his desire to hide his pain from his servant and his need for affection. And rather than pull away, Gil allowed his master to kiss him. It was a moment he had dreamed of for such a long time, yet it was nothing like he had hoped. This was not affection. This was not Oz expressing feelings for Gil; it was his master grasping for something, anything, to hold onto. And Gil had been the only beckon in the dark, the only potential source where he could anchor his sanity.

Oz had wrapped his arms around the younger boy awkwardly, kissed and bit him, and Gil had opened his mouth obediently when Oz had demanded entrance with his tongue. He completely submitted, terrified that one more rejection, one more disappointment, would destroy his master. He refused to be the cause of something so horrific.

They had sat in an awkward silence afterwards, before Gil had reminded him, quietly, that Uncle Oscar had been waiting for them down in the hall. Oz nodded and got to his feet, silent for a moment, before smiling brightly at the dark-haired boy and cheerfully beckoning him to come along.

The mask was back on.

That night Gilbert had cried. Confused, unsure whether to feel useful or simply used, to be happy that he had finally kissed Oz, or sad that it had not been because his master cared about him in that way.

The second time it happened, Oz had been teasing him. "Are you still embarrassed about that time in the library?" Oz had questioned in an amused tone when Gil had been so plainly avoiding him (and, truthfully, it _had_ been because of the library incident). Gil spluttered and tried desperately to deny the accusations, but Oz had suddenly appeared before him, forcing him back against the wall. Before he knew what was happening Oz's lips were against his own once again, and he found his own arms wrapping tightly around his young noble's back, his head tilting sideways and his mouth moving against his master's, tears brimming in his eyes as the emotions of the last time came flooding back to him.

This time, he had been the desperate one.

Gil quickly realized that Oz was not analyzing the situation like he was. This had nothing to do with personal feeling; all Oz knew was that it made him feel better, for whatever reason. Perhaps the very fact that what they were doing should not be done was what attracted Oz to the idea. Whatever the reason, he was not doing this out of affection. He would never allow himself to do so, and Gil knew that.

But he accepted it. When Oz had flirted with young noble girls at parties, or even with some of the younger maids, of course Gil had been jealous. But he had accepted that nothing was going to happened between them, and so had been content to stay by his master's side, though it had pained him to know he could never be any closer. He would put his own feelings aside and serve his master as best he could. It was all he could do.  
It was no different now; whatever Oz wanted, so long as it was within his power to do so, Gil would give him. Including himself. It was not all self sacrifice, though... Gil wanted this too. He allowed his mind to slip into the moment, ignored the moral complexities of their situation, and enjoyed it. Every kiss, every nip, every touch and rub and tug of his hair.

He savored it, and felt selfish for it.

**o-o-o-o-o**

They had never allowed it to go too far. Though there were times when Gilbert and his master became so entangled in one another's arms, the once eager but controlled kisses they shared becoming clumsy, sloppy and desperate... Gil had worried how far the situation could have progressed if they had not been interrupted by a distant voice, or had to worry about being discovered, or had their relationship not been something forbidden. It had to be wrong, why else would all of this have to be done in secret? Why would they only be able to get close like this when were alone in the forest surrounding the mansion, or in one of the bedrooms, or (Gil blushed shamefully at the memory) hidden inside one of the closets in one of the guest rooms.

That's where they were right now; it was a cool spring evening, and the sun hung low in the sky, casting an orange glow across the bedroom. Oz had dragged Gil in there in an attempt to get away from Missus Kate, who had been pestering the boy constantly about the preparations for his Coming of Age Ceremony that was taking place next week. He had laid his palms flat on the windowsill and stared out across the grounds at the slowly setting sun, with Gil standing obediently by his side. They had talked. Just talked, about everything and nothing, and it had been nice. Gil didn't exactly know how it happened, that Oz had managed to back him up against a wall and kiss him, but that hardly mattered now. Did it ever? Gil would never resist his master, he had no desire to. This was what he wanted too, after all.

Gil tilted his head back and gasped as Oz attacked his neck, struggling to stay quiet but failing once Oz's tongue slipped out of his mouth and trailing along the smaller boy's skin.  
"M-Master..." he whimpered, his hands clutching awkwardly at the material of the blonde teen's shirt by his waist. It was wrong, it always felt wrong, but it felt _too good_ to stop, and he tugged on the material clenched in his fists, trying to pull his master closer while tilting his head to give Oz more room to explore, which the older boy gladly took.

Oz had always been the one to instigate these actions. Gil had not once approached his master, never had he kissed the blonde first, which he justified with the excuse that he was nothing but a servant, and servants did not act outside the orders they received from their masters.

... But what was Master Oz getting out of all of this?

_"He always..."_ he couldn't even complete the thought in his mind, letting out a squeak as his master pulled away from his neck and slipped one hand around to the small of his back, the other entangling itself in his servants soft dark hair, and pulled Gil closer, kissing him forcefully on the lips. Gil's hands still clenched Oz's shirt, heart pounding as Oz slipped his tongue into the smaller boys' mouth, hands sliding through his hair and across his back, earning a shudder from the servant. He was so hot, yet he couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't slow his heart, control his thoughts, think nothing except _"Oz.. Oz.. Oz.."_

His master, did he feel any of this?  
No... how could he? The things Oz did to him, he never felt anything like it before. It was wonderful, and in these moments, despite his own mental bereavement, it made him feel important, made him feel useful, wanted, _needed_.

He wanted Oz to feel like that.

His Master needed to know he was important.

And the only way Gil could do that was...

Reluctantly, he unclenched his fists and released the material of Oz's shirt, placing his hands awkwardly against his master's shoulders, his forearms pressed against Oz's chest. In response to this, Oz slid his arm sharply up his servant's spine and pulled him even closer, earning a strangled whimper from the smaller boy as he forced his tongue deeper into his mouth. For a moment, Gilbert almost lost himself again. Reluctantly, he tilted his head to the side and downwards, breaking the kiss they had been sharing, and forced his arms to extend, although shakily, all at once, forcing some distance between himself and his master. "M-Master-!" he gasped, breathing heavily, his fingers clutching at Oz's shirt.

"Gil?" Oz breathed out, and seemed only slightly less short of breath than the black-haired servant before him. His arm relaxed it's hold on the boy so that his hand came to rest lightly against his servants hip, the other having dropped down completely, hovering in the space between the two. He blinked in surprise at Gil, who, unlike Oz had expected, had is golden eyes locked with Oz's, his gaze intense, determined, but still somehow afraid. "What are you...?" he whispered, once he was sure he could control his breathing again.

Gil's heart was racing, blood rushing to his face as he contemplated what he was about to do. This was a good idea, he was sure of it. Oz always did so much for him... He had to find a way to pay him back and-!  
... And he wanted to do this. He didn't want this to just _happen_, he wanted to be a part of it.

Slowly, awkwardly, Gil lifted his head and pulled Oz towards him - his face must have been the most horrible shade of red - and lightly pressed his lips against those of the blonde boy before him. He didn't move. The blood rushing to his head paralyzed him for a moment, before he slowly, shyly, moved his mouth against his master's.

_This was so-!_

If Oz hadn't been confused before he certainly was now. And shocked. Gil was... This was the first time that _Gil_ had actually kissed _him_. Oz felt a sudden fluttering sensation in his stomach at the realization. However, the moment he tried to raise his right arm to wrap around Gil's waist once again, the dark-haired servant's hand shot out and gripped his wrist, the other clenching the front of Oz's shirt tighter and his mouth pressing harder against his master's. Gil straightened his legs, bringing himself closer to Oz's level, and tilted his head, trying to deepen the kiss, which Oz, in shock, allowed.

_"I can't let him..."_ Gil thought, shocked his mind could form a single coherent thought in the mass of excitement and confusion in there (he was kissing his master... _He was kissing Master Oz!_). All he knew was that he couldn't let Oz pull him in. He couldn't let his master continue to please him and get nothing in return. He had to do this, for his master.

Oz made an involuntary 'Mmff' noise as Gil forced his tongue into his mouth, spurred on by the mantra in his head. His mind was a complete blur. When did Gil...? Why was he...? And how was he...? And Gil's tongue was so... Why had he never...? And when did he learn to...?  
Oz moaned, and blushed furiously when realized he had.

What was going on? Why was Gil doing this? Part of Oz had always felt that his servant allowed his master to do these things because of a sense of duty or something, and Oz hated himself for taking advantage of that. He hated it, but he couldn't stop. No matter how many times he said he wouldn't, when they were alone, it was all he thought about. He wanted that closeness, he wanted it so badly it hurt. And he wanted it with Gil. It had to be Gil. He didn't know why, it just did.  
But now Gil was kissing him... and quite passionately so, his tongue, for the first time, actually challenging Oz's for dominance as it explored his mouth eagerly. Oz's mind was racing and he couldn't control the pleased noises that left him as a result if his servant's actions.  
Why...? Was it because... Gil wanted to share this closeness with him too?

The blonde breathed out a heavy, shaky breathe when they broke apart, hot against Gil's lips, and for the first time the servant noticed that the blonde's face was a bright shade of red, utter confusion in his eyes, but also a weakness, an openness that Gil had not seen in a long time, his guard temporarily dropped in shock.

It was there... _That look..._ That desperation for closeness conflicted with fear, a fear that forced his master to push people away and deny himself from what he wanted most. He didn't want to be hurt again. He couldn't handle it. He could not survive another blow to his heart.

I love you Master.

That's what he wanted to say... I love you and I will never leave you.  
But he couldn't... He could never say it out loud...  
The grip on Oz's wrist lightened, but didn't withdraw. He felt a chill run through his body, his nerves returning, but he pushed through them, forced himself to continue.

_"I promised you forever..."_ Gil thought, averting his gaze from his master's eyes to focus on something far off, unable to look directly at his master even as he simply thought these things. His face warmed. _"I will always be there for you... so you don't need to feel like this anymore. You don't need to be sad anymore, because I'll always be here..."_ He half closed his eyes and leaned forward, his lips planting a gentle kiss where they landed at the edge of Oz's mouth. A soft gasp from the noble, and Gil finally released his wrist in order to slip his right arm around his masters waist, left hand travelling up over his chest and around his neck, as Gil trailed soft butterfly kisses across the side of the boy's face.

"Gil..." Oz muttered weakly, his eyes sliding closed at the sensation. He raised his hands, intent on wrapping them firmly around the other boy in an attempt to take back some control of the situation. But they were shaky, and heavy, and he only managed to raise them to rest on the other boy's hips. He found himself tilting his head to the side as Gil's lips travelled down the length of his neck. "You..." This felt... really really good...

But something pricked at the edge of Oz's mind. He didn't know if he liked this; his body shuddered and warmed to the other boy's actions, and he couldn't deny he was enjoying the attention, he craved it in fact. But another part of his mind told him this wasn't right; he was supposed to be the one in charge and-!  
Oh God.. Was that Gil's tongue on his neck?  
He whimpered slightly as his servant bit down on his collar bone, taking in a shaky breath as Gil ran his tongue over the reddened skin.  
_"Oz Vassalius doesn't..."_ the hand that was resting on the small of his back travelled slowly upwards, and he felt his shirt rise above his waist momentarily from the movement. Gil moaned softly against Oz's neck, and the Vassalius heir felt himself shiver involuntarily from the sound alone, _"Dammit Gil-!"_ His fists clench the material at the servants hips.

Gil, at this point, had struck a bump in the road. Without thinking, heart racing, adrenaline pumping, he had latched his teeth down hard on his master's skin, and proceeded to run his tongue over the abused flesh, sucking at it hard. It had taken him a few seconds to register that he had actually done it, not imagined it, imagined Oz's _whimpering_, and imagined his own groan of pleasure as he continues to ravage his master's neck in a manor he had never thought himself capable. He froze.

What on earth had possessed him to **BITE** his master?  
Well... It was embarrassing, but when Oz did it to him, he liked it. The sharp pain followed by the soothing warmth of his master's lips and tongue. So he had thought that, maybe...

Now that Gil had started to think about what he was doing, he suddenly became very embarrassed. He felt his drive waver; maybe this wasn't right. But Oz seemed to be enjoying it... Awkwardly, he tried to continue as he had been, moving his hand from around the back of Oz's neck, down his chest and around his body to join the other to rest on his master's back, clenching the material there tightly and burying his reddened face in his master's neck, his kisses suddenly timid, unsure, even with Oz wrapping his arms eagerly around his servant. They were _so close to one another_...

This momentary lull, however, was enough to let Oz gather his thoughts somewhat. As much as his body seemed to enjoy what Gil was doing to him, Oz's mind could not release the thought that, as Master, he should be in control. Servants did not touch their masters like this. They didn't take control, they didn't go against their master's wishes, even if they _did_ benefit both of them in the end.

But... Gil was more than just a servant...

He and Gil had always been close, had always shared something that Oz had never quite been able to identify. Though he was embarrassed to express such sentiments aloud, Oz was fond of his servant. He always had been, but over the last few months that fondness had grown into something else. Something stronger, something that made his stomach tighten when the other by was around him, and caused his mind to fill of images of him when his servant was not there. The way they spoke openly to one another, the way they could simply sit in a comfortable silence for long periods... the flutter in his stomach when there hands would accidentally brush against one another, which Oz would quickly hide with a laugh and a jibe at his servant's suddenly reddened face... It was not a simple master and servant relationship.

What they shared was something much stronger.  
And Oz was afraid. Afraid to let himself feel these things. Because if Gil rejected him, then that was it. He would have nothing left to live for.

Pressed against his body like this, Oz could feel how much Gil was shaking. Whatever the servant boy had used to make himself kiss Oz like _THAT_ before was gone. He was once again reverting back to being a simple servant, timid and submissive, though, the poor thing, he was trying so hard to keep going. And it certainly wasn't unpleasant, these reserved, almost ticklish kisses that brought out a whole new wave of pleasure that was different from before, though no less enjoyable. Oz released a pleased sigh.

The sound, to his own ears, forcing his blush to darken, snapped him back. His pride couldn't take this. It was Gil who was supposed to make these sounds, these embarrassing noises...

"Gil..." He removed one of his arms from around his servant and placed it on the boy's shoulder, applying just enough force to separate his servant's mouth from his neck. Instantly, the dark haired teen's head shot up, wide, panicked eyes meeting half-lidded emerald ones. "You can stop now."

"But M-Master I just-" Gil stuttered, a bright red flush rising to his face, but Oz simply placed a finger to the younger boys lips and shushed him, smiling warmly as Gil's flushing skin darkened another shade, his bright golden eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He was such a worrier.

"I know, Gil..." he mutter softly, and leaned forward, capturing the dark-haired teens lips with his own in a long, slow kiss that caused Gil's knees to buckle beneath him, and had Oz's arm not been securely wrapped around waist he was certain he would have fallen to his knees.

This... felt different for Gil... This was not something that simply fulfilled a natural lust, nor was it simple a game, a careless gesture, detached and more instinct than emotion, like had always been.  
No, there was affection in this kiss. Pure and tangible emotion that said that Oz understood, that he knew why Gil had acted the way he did, that he understood his feelings.  
Slowly, Oz pulled away from the other boy, reluctant to break the contact between them, but also desperate to look into his servant's eyes again. He wanted to see it, that look that Gil only gave him, and, sure enough, when Gil's eyes fluttered open once again the look in his eyes, as he gazed at Oz... It was pure devotion, and something else.  
... Love?

Oz felt his face warm and his stomach flutter at the thought, and for once he choose not to smother these feelings with doubt. Was it love? Though he knew he shouldn't dare to believe... it was impossible not to see it... and it made Oz feel light, happy, to think that there was someone in this world that cared that much for _him_.

He knew neither of them would ever say it out loud.

But there was no need to.

"Thank you Gil..." he muttered, smiling down warmly at the blushing boy that was once again clutching desperately to the material at the back of his shirt. Oz raised his free hand and brushed a few strands of hair out of Gil's face, tucking them behind his servant's ear before pressing his palm flat against the side of the boy's warm face, "but you have a long way to go..." he said, a slightly mischievous edge entering his voice for a moment, a smirk tugging at his lips.

He had half expected Gil to protest at such a comment (considering he had actual done _very_ well, even if Oz wouldn't admit it), but the boy still seemed to be in a daze. He simply gazed half-lidded into his master's emerald orbs, lost within them, and nodded. His mouth parted slightly, expectantly, as Oz lowered his face towards him again, his eyes sliding closed submissively, and Oz took only a moment to admire the appearance of the devoted servant before him, before his own eyes slide shut and his lips pressed lightly against Gil's. A tender kiss, an expression of something neither off them voice aloud.

Oz applied more pressure to Gil's lips, began to deepen the kiss, and smiled slightly when he felt Gil shyly move his mouth back against the young Vassalius heir's. What little control he had attempted to display earlier had melted away, but he seemed quite relaxed, somewhat relieved to be back in his master's arms, submissive as he had always been.

No... Gil wasn't ready to take real control just yet. It just wasn't in him, nor was it in Oz to allow him to do so.

But they had plenty of time to learn...

**The End**

**There is a sequel to this I am working on with Gil and Oz when they are older; hopefully I will get it finished soon! ^_^  
**


End file.
